Dry Your Eyes Mate
by Rozz
Summary: Based on lyrics. My take on the season 8 finale. No Doom! is involved, because there is no way I can beleive that would happen. R&R!


Dry Your Eyes Mate 

SPOILERS for season 8 finale. If you don't want to be spoiled, than don't read. I heard this song, Dry Your Eyes Mate, and I got this feeling to write about the finale. Or what I think might happen. Whatever. This isn't my usually writing, AND IT IS NOT SARA!DOOM!!!!! The song doesn't have the whole meaning, but the peices I felt about the finale, I put in here.

Thanks for Reading, please review, I feel really sick right now! Help make me better, hopefully!

BTW- It's by the Streets!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down World feels like it's caved in - proper sorry frown**

Grissom stared down at the replica. It was perfect. What was supposed to be perfect. But it hurt. It hurt so much that he thought at any moment he was going to wake up next to Sara in their bed and she could make all the images dissapear. If only.

The team stood around the table, staring at the replica of Grissom and Sara's full house. Nobody had known. They watched Grissom, who seemed to be keeping it together, but they could tell that he was this close to breaking down right in front of them. He had a magnifying glass, looking at a replica of paper. The words made his eyes tear.

I HAVE HER.

Only one thought went through Grissom's mind. I love you, please be okay.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us I can change and I can grow or we could adjust The wicked thing about us is we always have trust We can even have an open relationship, if you must**

They had been together for about two years. Two years of Sara. And it wasn't enough. Please be okay, it wasn't enough.

For two years, they trusted each other. Loved each other. For one year, they lived together. They were the best years of Grissom's life, and he wasn't going to let her go.

He worked his team round the clock to find her. She was his world, and if she was gone, he would be too. The miniature killer knew that. This wasn't about Sara. It was about him.

They had been working for three shifts when the nest clue came. It was another replica. But this one had a dead figure. And a dead doll holding a sign.

'TOO LATE'

HHHHHHHHHH

**I look at her she stares almost straight back at me But her eyes glaze over like she's lookin' straight through me Then her eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity When they open up she's lookin' down at her feet**

They had come close. Too close for Grissom's liking. Sara had just come out of surgery from the cuts which had thankfully missed any vital organs. She was bruised too. She was beaten, and if Brass and two other cops hadn't restrained him, the MCSK would have been dead from the bruises he would have inflicted on him for doing this.

He sat next to her and held her head when her eyes finally opened five hours later. They looked lost, searching the room until they settled on Grissom. Then they welled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Gil. I'm so sorry."

The tears slid down her face and Grissom wiped them away with the hand not holding hers.

"Sara, you're alright, and that's the only thing that matters," Grissom's own tears were shed.

"No, it's not okay. I lost her. I lost our baby."

"Sara, it's okay. There will be others."

KKKKKKKKK

**Dry your eyes mate I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts But you've got to walk away now It's over**

Sara fell asleep before Catherine and the others arrived.

"Hey," She called softly to Grissom.

Grissom looked up at her from his post next to her, still holding her hand.

"She's okay," Catherine smiled, a sad one with tears. She hadn't known how much she really cared for Sara. If she had died, Grissom wouldn't be the only one hurt.

Grissom sat for a long while, listening to the beeps of life saving machines.

"I could have lost her," Grissom adminished softy, suprising Catherine.

"You should go home. Get some sleep. Shower. Eat. All the essencials."

"Yeah," Grissom wouldn't sleep or eat, but he could take a quick shower and come back.

"Hey, Cath?" Grissom stopped at the door.

"Yeah?" She had taken Grissom's chair and held Sara's hand.

"If she wakes up, tell her all be back soon. And that nomatter what, she's safe and that's all that matters. And...and that I love her."

Catherine smiled softly, "Okay." Damn, he was serious.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**So then I move my hand up from down by my side It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies Touch the bottom of her chin and let out a sigh 'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein' It weren't supposed to be easy, surely Please, please, I beg you please She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures**

Both could think of nothing better to be back home. Their new home. They couldn't stay at the old place.

Sara smiled at him. He had helped her into their new home, carried her is more like it. She had to use crutches, hated them, but had to. Her leg had been broken in two places. The doctors had actually wanted her to use a wheelchair for a little bit, but she was too stubborn.

"I new start?" Sara asked, smiling her reserved smile.

"Yes. I love you."

"Love you too."

They exchanged a kiss, which Catherine and the group walked in on, smilng, all carrying boxes. There would be no secrets in this new life. All their friends would be there. That might be the best part.


End file.
